Among the conventionally-known vehicle door structures are ones in which a door sash is covered with a garnish from outside a vehicle compartment to achieve an enhanced outer appearance of the vehicle. Also known are vehicle door structures in which a pillar is covered with a garnish from inside a vehicle compartment, one example of which is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. HEI-5-105007 (JP 05-105007 A).
In the vehicle door structure disclosed in JP 05-105007 A, a roof lining (molded ceiling) has a flange extending horizontally from its sides, and this horizontal flange has an engaging section engaging with a vehicle-body-side pillar (more specifically, inner pillar panel). The engaging section has an engaging hole having inserted therein of an upper end portion of a pillar garnish that covers the pillar, and a body section of the pillar garnish is fixed to the pillar.
The aforementioned pillar garnish, which covers the vehicle-body-side pillar from inside the vehicle compartment, is generally of a rectangular shape. If the garnish is formed in a substantially inverted L shape by having at its upper end an extension section extending in a front-rear direction of the vehicle, it is desirable that the garnish be fixed with a good outer appearance by unwanted uplift of the extension section being effectively prevented.